


Hand Me The Brush

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "Would you; like me; to brush your hair; for you?" [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Hand Me The Brush

It had been the worst day imaginable; anything that could have gone wrong did go wrong.

Your completed paperwork had somehow vanished, shipments of needed hospital supplies didn't arrive meaning you had to run around like a headless chicken finding suitable substitutes, you had to be the one to wake up the Hokage from napping at his desk when he was late for an important meeting, which was never a pleasant experience; not to mention you had been dragged down to The Academy because your brother had been giving the teachers trouble; again.

By the end of the day you were a deafened shell of your usual self.

You fell on the sofa and curled into a ball as you always did when the day had been tough; Shino didn't even blink.

"Was your day; draining; to you?"

"Yea," you sighed deeply, picking at the upholstery for a second. "I think I'm just going to get a bath and go to bed."

You forced yourself to sit upright, and your fingers started to undo your long braid automatically.

Running your hands through your let down hair, gentling pulling the strands through your fingers, massaging your scalp with your fingertips and running the brush off the table through your locks with long even strokes always helped you relax, it was shame it just didn't have the same feeling as when your mother used to do it for you as a child when you did it yoursel-

"Would you; like me; to brush your hair; for you?"

Your head lazily turned to blink in question at him. "Huh what?"

The Aburame repeated his question and you just continued to stare at him.

"Really? I mean," the brush tapped against your knee as you contemplated it. "I'm not going to lie, I would really like that, but are you sure?"

"If it would bring you; comfort; then why not?"

"I don't know," your head tilted in thought before shrugging. "It's just a little childish I suppose."

"Something; so simple; that would bring your mind peace; after a hard day could; never; be wrong."

You smiled at that. It was so like him to say something like that. It was one of the many reasons you loved him.

The insect tamer extended his arm and held out his hand for the brush.

He moved to sit on the arm of the sofa and motioned for you to sit below him, between his legs so you were lower than.

You moved into position and from the very first stroke of the brush through your long locks you could already feel your tense shoulders loosen.

"Now;" he used his other hand to massage your scalp lightly and you verbally sighed in contentment. "Tell me; what happened."

You told him the story of every up and down of your day, the whole time he listened quietly, only adding the odd comment when required, swapping between brushing, and playing with your hair.

The summation of everything making you so relaxed you could feel your eyes want close in sleep.

You felt him set the brush down and shift just so slightly forward to be able to sit directly behind you, on your level, and you pulled your legs up, shifting sideways to curl into him.

When he wrapped his arms around you; you snuggled deeper into his hug.

"Do you; feel; better?" He asked lowly, as if not to disturb the calm tone the room had taken on.

"Yea," You replied simply, voice taking on a drowsy tone. "Thank you Shino."

He placed a kiss to your temple then making you give a tranquil smile.


End file.
